DUCE
by Evide
Summary: ‘do you remember calling me your younger brother?’ A small doze ends up with a bit of brotherly bonding. Kouichi thinks that his twin acts like the older brother a lot better than he does. [oneshot]


(O)nii-san/chan - older brother

(O)touto-san/chan - younger brother

Speech is limited due to age.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon or anything to do with the twins... darn

**DUCE**

Part 1

Yells, screams and shouts crashed through the Minamoto household, a pair of three-year old boys huddling together in their room from fright. The similarity between the two easily ruled them as twins, the only identifying difference being the length and color of their hair.

The elder, shorter-haired twin whimpered at the sound of shattering glass, tensing like he always did at the sound of thunder. He buried his face into the other's shoulder, small tears soaking his clothing. The longer haired one held onto his brother, frowning and wincing at the fight just downstairs.

"Kouichi, it alwite." Kouichi sniffed and clutched onto his brother a bit more.

"Sorwy, Kouji..." he whispered between sniffles, wiping his reddened eyes as the other pat his back.

"It otay. Ev'rytin' is otay." Kouji's small voice settled his twin down as they heard the door slam. The two sat in the silence for a while, slowly loosening their tension within the calm.

Kouichi sighed, gazing down. "You're a betterer Nii-san than me, Kouji." He snuggled into Kouji a little deeper, Kouji frowning slightly.

"Nuh-uh. You're the betterer Nii-san." Kouji whispered back, his brother's weeping eyes meeting his almost spleadingly. The younger smiled sagely, contemplating on how to cheer his brother up. And idea struck the twin and he stood up with his hands on his hips, a giddy smile tugging at his lips.

"I know! I'll be the Nii-san!" Kouji's eyes glittered when Kouichi giggled at him.

"Otay!" Kouichi nodded with a smile and stood next to his 'Nii-san'.

"So, 'Touto-chan, now what to do?" Kouji's arms fell to his side and swung playfully.

"Ummmm..." Kouichi paused, then shrugged. "I dunno. You're the Nii-chan." He said as if that meant everything. Kouji just smiled and nodded.

"How bout... Go outside to play?" Kouji's eyes fell on the bright, open window that beckoned the twins. The younger pulled his brother out of the stuffy house, running into the backyard. Kouichi grinned as he lay down in the grass, patting the spot next to him.

"C'mon, Onii-chan!" Kouji rushed over next to his brother, sighing happily as he lay next to him, watching the clouds float by. Kouichi snuggled into his side and yawned.

"Heya, Kouji?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's be like this for ever, otay?"

"Otay, Otouto." Kouichi smiled and shut his eyes, easily drifting off into a peacefull sleep. Kouji smiled and hugged his twin, placing a feather-light kiss on his cheek just like mama would do to them. "Sweet dreams."

Part 2

"Nii-chan..." A sigh escaped Kouichi's lips, his eyes starting to flutter open from sleep. He sat up slowly, disoriented, checking around the park that he was in. The boy took in a deep breath, remembering he was here to wait for Kouji, then leaned back on the bench. _Kouji... Was I dreaming of you? It was us... but... it could't have been a dream. It was... so vivid._

"Mornin', sleepy head." Kouichi jumped in surprise, turning to find Kouji standing there with a playful smirk across his face. The elder boy couldn't help a wry smile, half-glaring.

"You're late!" Kouichi accused, standing up to face his twin.

"Actually, I was here right on time. You were just sleeping." Kouji stuck out his tongue, circling around the bench to talk as his brother turned a light pink in embarrasment.

"Sorry." Kouichi looked up into the clouds, recalling his dream.

"So, what were you dreaming about, eh?" Kouji must have had twin ESP or something, Kouichi just shaking his head.

"It was us. When we were little." He sighed a little, a kind of contemplative happyness weighing over him.

"What happened?"

Kouichi thought about it, then, "Do you remember ever calling me Otouto?"

Kouji mused on it, looking into the sky with his twin. "A little, now that you mention it. Is that why you said Nii-chan, just now?"

Kouichi blushed, had he been talking in his sleep? Oops.

"What? Want to be the younger brother?" Kouji teased, poking his brother's shoulder, but Kouichi glanced away almost shyly.

"...Do you _not_ want to be the younger brother?" He whispered, laying his head into Kouji's lap and looking up at him.

"Hn, well, we are twins. I don't think it matters." Kouji met his brother's gaze with a shrug.

"So... can I call you Nii-san?" Kouichi asked.

"Only if I can call you Otouto"

Kouichi laughed, "I wouldn't want it any other way."

**Owari**

Ohayo (gozaimasu) - good morning (this is the proper spelling; I checked.)

Nani? - what?

In part one, the twins were in Kouji's house before Tomoko moved away. This may or may not be truely cannon, but that's why it's called fanfiction, ne?

In part two, the twins were 12 years old, only a year after the digi adventure.

Thanks for reading; much appretiated.


End file.
